


the edge

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [20]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Any Era, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Observations, Open to Interpretation, Purple Prose, Sort Of, Unhealthy Relationships, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Race tries to figure out what he and Spot are





	the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Day #20: Sharp

Nothing cuts into Race quite like Spot. From his words, saccharine sweet with a pointed edge to rough touches, fingers digging into Race’s skin, Race wanders in a content fog. 

It doesn’t hurt. Not really. 

Spot stays true, his loyalty endless, even as he keeps his distance when there are others around. It simply takes a look and Race holds tight to what others will never have. After all, when Spot’s eyes bore into him, a promise threatening to leave his lips, Race savors the coarseness. 

This is his Spot. 

The one who lays out his vulnerabilities when they’re alone, who weaves poetry and song amongst bitter insecurity. 

So, when Spot bites, when Race feels as if he’s been stabbed, he takes it with a grain of salt. He’ll push back of course, but only so far. After all, he knows how to twist Spot’s stomach as his own has been. They are imperfect but what they have, no one could begin to understand. 

Race will work on himself as he sees Spot trying to do. It’s all they could ask of each other. In time, the edges will smooth over and if they are still together by then, Race thinks they might not be such a bad match after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this got a little dark .... ah ....
> 
>  
> 
> [Tingle](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
